Edge of a Thunderstorm
by faithangel3
Summary: Santana and Brittany have always been friends but their friendship as they know it is about to change in ways they never expected.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my vivid imagination

Rating: PG-13/R

Pairing: Santana/Brittany

Summary: Santana and Brittany have always been friends but their friendship as they know it is about to change in ways they never expected.

Edge of a Thunderstorm

*Facebook Message from – Santana Lopez *

Hey stranger, long time no talk just wanted to let you know Paramore tickets go on sale next month for their show in the city

*Facebook Message from – Brittany Pierce*

Hey yourself. Thanks for letting me know I'll for sure look into it. How are you?

*Facebook Message from – Santana Lopez *

I'm good. How are you? Staying out of trouble?

*Facebook Message from – Brittany Pierce*

I'm good just busy with school. I always stay out trouble because I never get caught duh.

*Facebook Message from – Santana Lopez *

Haha that's good, keep it that way I'm not bailing you out of jail anytime soon.

*Facebook Message from – Brittany Pierce*

And here I thought you loved me. I'm hurt.

*Facebook Message from – Santana Lopez *

_I said anytime soon. I need to make sure I have enough money put away so that we can run away together on a far away island. _

*Facebook Message from – Brittany Pierce*

_Lol always so smooth Pierce._

*Facebook Message from – Santana Lopez *

_That's why you keep me around. Speaking of, how's your girlfriend? _

*Facebook Message from – Brittany Pierce*

We broke up just before Christmas. I'll text you and explain but for now I gotta go study. Don't break too many hearts while I'm gone.

*Facebook Message from – Santana Lopez*

Sounds good, I should probably pay attention anyways. Ciao love.

Santana smiled as she looked back up in class after closing her facebook chat. She always smiled when she talked to Brittany though it normally didn't happen too often. There was something about Brittany that made her smile even when it was the last thing she wanted to do. It was something she could never quite explain even though there were moments that that unanswerable question drove her crazy.

They had been friends for years but had never actually hung out in person. Which may sound a little odd especially because it wasn't as though they were internet friends, except they kind of were. Brittany was Quinn's child hood friend and Quinn happened to be Santana's best friend. Brittany had moved away before highschool when Santana had met her but the two had remained friends. One fateful night 8 years ago Santana and Brittany had their first conversation after hearing countless stories about one another.

Santana had been at Quinn's house getting ready to go to a house party when Quinn's computer started beeping. Both girls had looked over to see what it was before noticing that someone had signed on to aol instant messager. Without paying anymore attention to it Quinn got up and headed into the washroom to finish getting ready leaving Santana bored enough to see just who had signed on. Her question had been answered when Quinn got a message from Brittany. How the exact conversation went is fuzzy at best but Santana remembered telling Brittany that Quinn would be right back and introducing herself. The two ended up talking until Quinn came out of the washroom and they had been friends ever since. In fact Quinn had practically pushed them on one another and after messaging each other through Quinn's computer everytime Santana was over Quinn had finally given Brittany Santana's number.

She had said something along the lines of 'being friends with Santana will be good for you'. It was cheesy but it had been entirely true, as much as Brittany and Quinn were friends they weren't as close as they had been in their younger years. Quinn had a knack for setting people up whether it was on dates or friends she thought would get along well and sure enough her suspicions had been right. Santana and Brittany had quickly become very good friends even if the only way they ever talked was through text messages or instant messagers online.

There was nothing they didn't talk about it because nothing was off limits. They slowly turned into each other's safe places. When one of them was having a bad day they knew without a shadow of doubt that the other was a message away. They had an unspoken bond that no one really understood, truth be told they didn't even understand it.

Now 8 years later, they had remained constants in each others lives. After high school their conversations were fewer and farther between but it was about quality not quantity. Whenever it started to feel to long between chats one of them would always check in on the other as if on instinct. Santana had said countless times that she'd visit Brittany during their university years but it had never been a good time since Brittany went to school out of state.

Now thanks to facebook and Santana being bored in class everything that they had ever known about each other was about to change.

A/N: Short start I know but when inspiration hits sometimes its best to put pen to paper or in this case fingers to keyboard. I promise the next update will be a little bit longer and any questions you may have will get answered…eventually.


End file.
